fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Precure!
''Mirai Precure! ''is the sixteenth installment of Japanesenerd247's Precure franchise (and hopefully her last). I was inspired by a key base and decided to create this series. Story In the peaceful Mirai Kingdom, Queen Ophelia ruled over the piece of land, taking care of her and protecting her Futurity Keys, which have the power to unlock someone's heartful future! But then...one day, the evil and sinister Hopeless Future Co. took the Futurity Keys from the helpless Queen, ans put her in an eternal slumber! Oh no! Now, it is up to the five legendary prtectors the future, the Precure, to save both worlds from ruthlessness! Characters Takeuchi Raburi-Cure Liege Raburi is the main protagonist of the group at 14 years old. Raburi can be described as, just like her name, lovely, and sort of like a sweetheart, because of her ability to cheer up people, just like Hana Nono from HUGtto! She also loves stuffed bears and the color pink. As Cure Liege, she represents lovely futures, her theme colors are magenta and rose, and her weapon is the Futurity Arrow! (Fact: Liege is German for Love) Haramaki Royaru-Cure Royale Royaru is Raburi's long-term friend since first grade, and she loves to tease and joke around with her. Royaru is rough around the edges with her deep obsession with gambling with card games (she always wins) and luck, as well as magic, but she is a playful young 14 year-old girl. As Cure Royale, she represents lucky futures, her theme colors are Brandeis blue and medium blue, and her weapon is the Futurity Baton! Sukiyama Torai-Cure Parfum Torai is the rather calm and beautiful young girl who is very popular around school. At 14, she is very talented in multiple things excluding sports. Other than that, she is academically talented, as well as socially talented. As Cure Parfum, she represents fragrant futures, her colors are emerald green and sea green, and her weapon is the Futurity Bell! Waino Kari-Cure Champagne Kari is the tomboy of the series at 14. She is great at wine making with her parents and rapping, for those are the two careers she wishes to pursue. Kari can be described as rough n tough-minded, strong, but warm-hearted. As Cure Champagne, she represents bubbly futures, her colors ars yellow and apricot,nand her weapon is the Futurity Rod! Kawanaka Namika- Cure Cuteness Namika is the sensitive and sweet 15 year-old of the group, yet she is an otaku, for she is good at computers. Namika is also known, among the group, to have a crush on Böse, the sinister villain, despite his evil-minded manner. As Cure Cutemess, she represents cute futures, her colors are purple and purple mountain's majesty, and her weapon is the Futurity Ribbon! Mascots Kagaya Kagaya is short for "kagayaku", meaning "shine" in Japanese. Kagaya is the oldest of the group, yet she acts younger, for she loves sweets and won't stop eating them, as well as bossing around people. She ends her sentences with "~kagayu". Tsubaki Tsubaki is younger than Kagaya, yet he acts older. Tsubaki is the more mature, as well as the more self-confident, fairy of the group. He ends his sentences in "~tsuba". Hopeless Future Co. Mujihina Like her name suggests, she has no pity whatsoever for the people she hurts. Mujihina is the leader and will do anything to destroy all good futures and turn them into bad ones. Böse Like his name says, he is the evil second-in-command and Mujihina's loyal partner. Hidoidesu Like his name suggests, he is terrible at being a villian, no matter how hard he tries. Items Futurity Keys The Cures' transformation item. They enter the key inside the Heartful Lock, they say "Precure! Unlock my future!", then they open the lock. Heartful Locks The Cures' secind transformation item. Category:Fan Series Category:Japanesenerd247